


I Believe You

by 573114



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Loyalty, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/573114/pseuds/573114
Summary: Carly makes one last phone call before her hearing.





	I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the episode that aired Friday, May 25, 2018. Events may end up conflicting with Tuesday's episode.

Carly snatched Sonny's phone from his hand and stalked over to the corner of the room, away from him and Diane. She was trying to breathe evenly, but she wasn't doing a very good job at it. The uniformed man across the room kept glancing at her, and she glared back at him until he stopped. She couldn't believe they wanted her to lie, to act like she had no control over herself, to spend months in Shadybrook pretending she had lost her mind. Well, she hadn't. And she'd be damned if she was going to let that manipulative bitch ruin her life.

Her fingers stabbed at the numbers on the screen. Barely two rings got through before the call was picked up.

"Hey. What's going on?" The slightest pause. "How's Carly?"

Carly allowed herself to smile when she heard Jason's voice, serious and businesslike at first but turning soft at the mention of her.

"Jason?"

"Carly," Jason said. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she said. She looked over at Sonny and Diane, who were having a conversation she couldn't quite hear. "Did you find the blanket?"

Jason sighed. "No. I'm sorry. Me and Spinelli have been--"

"Hey, it's okay," Carly said. "According to Diane, I've just gotta pretend to be crazy. That should be easy enough for me, right?"

"What?" Jason said. "What are you talking about?"

Carly let out a harsh laugh. "Diane thinks the only way I can get out of this is to plead not guilty due to insanity."

"What does Sonny think?"

"Sonny doesn't believe me," Carly said. "He thinks I should go along with Diane's plan."

"Well, if that's the only way, Carly--"

"It's not the only way!" Carly said, causing Sonny and Diane to momentarily stop their conversation to look over at her. "It's not. I should tell the truth, because it's the truth, Jason, and because you're going to find that blanket, and everyone's going to know that Nelle's been messing with my head, and--"

Jason sighed again.

"Carly--"

"No," Carly said. "I know that tone of voice. I'm not going to calm down and I'm not going to lie and let her win. You're going to find that evidence and we'll prove to the judge that I'm right."

"You know I won't stop searching for proof," Jason said. "I just want you to be prepared that things might not end up how you want them. You need to try to stay calm when you're being questioned."

"I know," Carly said, quieter now. "I know. Count to ten."

"Right," Jason said, and she could hear a small smile in his voice. "I'll be there soon."

"Any chance you can bring me a doughnut?"

"I'll do my best," Jason said.

Carly pinched the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to keep her tears at bay. "Thank you," she said, her voice cracking. "I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Carly." He paused. "It's going to be okay."

Carly couldn't help but laugh and let out some tears in the process. She sniffled and wiped them away. "When you say that, I can believe it."

She pressed the button to end the call before she could have the chance to wordlessly cry at Jason from miles across town. She returned Sonny's phone and took a seat, ignoring him and Diane for the time being.

Whether or not anyone else thought she was telling the truth, she was right, and Jason believed her. And those two facts were all Carly needed to keep going.


End file.
